The basildon crew
by Bailey Weather
Summary: I find myself in a bad sitation my perance want to move back to basildon and i end up joining this job called the arc and my friends come and visit me and moving with me and we save the world from anomalies and creachers out the unknown  im amy in this 1
1. shoked

The new Basildon crew

I was having a good time with Lili, Georgia, Rhys, and everyone else in school and I felt like I was home I fitted in really well and I was happy until today I hated what has happened so I ran to Lilli's although she lives in Burnham and I live in southminster I was so sad and angry I knocked on her door and she opened the door and wondered what was going on.

"Whats the matter Amy?"

"I need to tell you something"

"Ok then come in mum ain't in"

"Ok thanks Lili" 

We sat down and I herd a voice shouting from upstairs.

"Who is it Lili?"

"Amy, Sam just stay upstairs while we talk"

"About what "

"Girl stuff ok"

"Fine"

"Sorry about that Sam likes to know who's there he is very protective of me"

"That's ok and I need to tell you something before the others find out"

"What"

"Im moving back to Basildon with my family but there giving me a house of my own as there rich now they won the lottery"

"WHAT you're moving you can't"

"that's what I said I love it here but I have to go back my old mates are waiting because they no im coming back but im going to miss all this and you have to come and visit me though"

"Yh im going to"

We were talking and stuff and Sam came down stairs and interguses him self and wonders why I am moving.

"Hi im Sam and why are you moving because we are going to miss you?"

"Hi Sam my family want to go back to Basildon and im going to miss all of you aswell"

Lili walked off and left me talking to Sam I didn't no why but we just carried on talking but Sam didn't realise that Lili had left the room to answer the door because she had invited Rhys and Georgia round for a sleep over but I forgot till now and I looked like I was listening to him but I was interested on what Lili was doing but I was still listening to Sam at the same time and he didn't notice till he turned round it was funny we turned around to hug Lili and he fell off the sofa.

"Where's Lili gone she was here a minute ago im sure of it?"  
"She went to the fount door some ones there and that was funny"  
"No it isn't"

"Ok I won't laugh"

I was laughing inside though but it soon crammed down when Lilli walked back in the room wondering why I was trying not to laugh and behind here was Georgia and Rhys and they both said hi to me and why I was there before them because I was ment to be here after them but all I said was I got here early as my mum went out but lili new it was a lie.

"Whats so funny?"

"Sam went to hug you and he fell off the sofa"

"Ow really that's funny hahaha"

"No it isn't"

We all sat down and watched TV till her mum came in and as she did we went upstairs and watched a film and done dc but I decided I need to tell the others that im leaving tomorrow after dinner or there never going to forgive me if I just leave with out a goodbye from me. After dinner we went back upstairs and Sam started looking at me and I ask him why he is looking at me it was because he new I haven't told the others yet about the move and he broke the silence.

"So Amy what you doing tomorrow anything interesting anything you would like to tell us"

"Sam shut up"

"Why should I im not the one with the secrets am I now"

"Just shut up"

"Or what"

"This"

I pushed Sam and it turned into a huge fight between us and I go

"Im going to in a minute any"

"Yeah right amy"

"Im going to get you"

Lili, izzy and josh held Sam down and Rhys and Georgia held me down and as we calmed down I decided to tell them.

"The thing that Sam is talking about is what im going to tell you now, well im…. Moving back to Basildon.

"WHAT" Rhys and Georgia shouted

"She said she is moving"

"Yeah they herd Sam"

"Why are you moving?"

"My family want to move back and I get my own house near there's because they won the lottery"

"We are going to miss you" Georgia said

"Yeah same"

"We are going to visit you no matter what" Rhys said im shock

"Ok then if you text me then I will get ready for when you come"

"Yeah ok then when are you going next week or something"

"No tomorrow at 4pm"

"What and you tell us now"

"My mum only told me today aswell and she has planned it before so she know's is done I can't do anything about it now im sorry guys"

"Its ok so let's have a good bye party for you just us"

"Ok then but you don't have to though"

"We are and don't say no cus it's for you"

"Ok then"

I went outside with Sam and josh while Rhys, Georgia, izzy and Lili set up the party I new there is going to be a party in Lilli's room but I donno what it is going to be like so they have got me out the house and Sam and josh have the same idea as me we go to the sweet shop and buy sweets for us to eat while we were waiting to get a text from someone and we went to the park and half and hour later josh got a text from izzy to say to come back so we did and we got there and her room changed it looked really cool and there was loads of food drink and music I was shocked I loved it we had a lot of fun then it turned 12pm and we tiered up and went to sleep Rhys josh and Sam in Andy's old room me on the top bunk Lili on the bottom and Georgia and izzy on the floor on 2 different matrices.


	2. the move

Its 8am and I went down stairs to see who was there because I herd someone go down stairs and it was Rhys he was watching TV and he looked sad I walked up to him I made him jump.

"Rhys?"

"AAA!"

"What"

"Sorry you made me jump"

"Ok then you ok you look sad"

"yer I am because you leaving and we haven't don't everything that I wanted to do with you Lili and Georgia and I cant because your not going to be there"

"We can meet up though its not like im never going to see you guys I am coming to see you"

"Yer I know but it's not the same"

"We can go Basildon shopping and I will be able to come because I like next to the shops so I can meet you"

"Ok" he said sadly.

He was really sad of me telling him im leaving I sat next to him and he wasn't watching anything and I mean nothing because it was a blank screen I thought to myself if I didn't tell him then he will be more sad but I just have to life with the consequences we sat in silence while watching the blank screen waiting for one of us to talk but we couldn't think of anything to say but till Lili came down with Sam with out knowing and me and Rhys turn round and go

"We are here you know"

But she didn't realise we were there and it was funny because of her face. We all got downstairs and had breakfast and it was all silent again there was a very lot of silence because they all new im going in about 8hrs but im still going to see them I don't know why they are acting like this but never mind. I go upstairs to get changed into my cloths well what I used to were in Basildon and I got changed and I walked back downstairs and there faces was like wow and Rhys and Lili fell off there chairs in shock.

"Whats the matter"

"Your cloths"

"What about them?" I said

"There different and small"

"It's not small it's the right size"

I looked down and I got what there were talking about I was wearing a dress it was really short it was above my knee's and it was really short and it had one arm and really tight on me and high heels and they were amazed. We went to the park and we had lunch at the Chinese I thought to myself this is the last Chinese here and it got to 2:00pm and it was about 2hrs till I have to go and I was getting more and more nervures to go and I got a phone call from a friend from Basildon.

"Hey"

"Hello"

"So I can't wait till you come we are going to have so much fun right and one thing"

"What"

"You have to get a job but I think you will like paper rounds with me but look in the paper to see there is stuff in the sun"

"Ok but I don't want to go to work yet though"

"You have to now anyone who is 16 has to have a job or you lose your house because the mere of Basildon has everyone's house and even if you living on your own you still have to"

"Ow ok I will look it's not fair I have to go see you later bye"

"Ok bye"

I hung up and I shouted really loud

"I have to go to work nooooooooo"

"WHAT" Lili Said

"I said I have to go to work in Basildon apparently if your 16 you have to get a job or you lose your house and the mare knows were everyone lives even me so I have to aaaaaaa great a job I bet all I can find are rubbish jobs that I can only do"

"Really that's bad we will come and visit don't worry"

"Ok thanks"

We went home and I read the sun and it had a jobs page for Basildon and they were all rubbish till I found a place that looked interesting it said looking for people who can work in the arc on the road the gore and need a good record and a good school report and brilliant grades. I thought im out so I looked on the internet to search the arc and it looked really good and it was a place were I would love to do but im not qualified to do it but the wired thing is that my mum well step mum because

I don't know my real prance and I don't know my last name I got told I want aloud to know it till I was older and I want to know who my real prance are so I just say my last name is Sorrell.

It got ready and packed and it was 3:30pm and I didn't want to go, my mum called and said she was on her way to pick me up and I told the others and Rhys, Lili and Georgia were hanging on my legs so I couldn't go anywhere and I thought it was funny but when they finally let go my mum knocked on the door and I had to go the time has come for me to go back to Basildon all them years ive been saying to myself I want to go back there and live there again but now I don't want to go I want to stay with my friends.

I got into the car and I waved goodbye and I drove off well my mum did and I was on my way to Basildon and when I got there I moved into my new house and after my mum left I was straight on the phone and guess who answers Lilli's phone. Yes Rhys.

"Hello who is this?"

"Rhys come on now who do you think knows Lilli's number"

"Amy is that you hi hello im missing you already and so is Lili she can't handle it and I cant wait to see you again and…"

"Rhys calm down im fine this is my house number and I can't stay for long on the phone I need to get up early to see what jobs there are and I will call you I promise and can you say hi to Lili for me please"

"Yer ok and you better hehe"

I knew on the other side of the phone they are all crying of me leaving and Rhys came back saying that they said hello and we spoke for hrs till I had to go to bed because of finding a job tomorrow ive applied for the arc but I need to go there and see if they accept me but its worth a try because my father liked that stuff when I was 2 I can remember he talked to my mum about fighting and animals but I cant remember his face or what he looks like but I need to know before something happened.

It was about 9pm and I went to bed and I couldn't sleep because I didn't know what was going to happen on the day ahead and what job im going to have and how my job interview goes and if im ever going to see my friends again. All in one and it was stressful but I got some sleep eventually.


	3. the first day at work

I woke up and got changed well I didn't know what to wear I decided to wear a pink and purple dress it looked really cool and I couldn't find anything suitable and I don't want to look wired, I was ready for my first day at work well my interview and hopefully I get the job I haven't got the education for it but so what its worth a try. I get to work and Rhys rings and so does Lili but on the same phone and I couldn't talk I told them im going to work I will text them later on the news about my job I might get, I walked in there it looked really cool and posh and I saw this man he came up to me.

"Hello there im Danny and who are you?"

"Hi Danny im applying for a job here"

"Really I will show you to the manager"

"Ok then thanks"

He seemed really nice but to nice if you know what I mean I get there and he was busy talking to some one called Connor I could here the conversation.

"Connor I don't think this is going to work trust me and hello Danny who's this?"

"This is" Danny said and he didn't know my name I didn't tell him till now,

"Im Amy and I would like to work here"

"Really hang on a minute Amy let me finish this"

"Ok then I don't mind"

"So Connor can we finish later because you need to test it before I make my final judgment ok"

"Ok then I will show you properly later"

"Ok bye"

Connor walks out the room and I was getting so nervures but I cant be or I will muck it all up for me I needed to calm down then he called my name I walked up to him and sat down.

"So Amy why do you want to come here for starters then I will look at your record"

"Umm really because I think it's a good job for me and I will be able to catch up with everyone and im good with hacking into things and fighting aliens and stuff like that"

"Really, interesting Im just looking at your record so whats your last name?"

"ummm I don't have one my mum don't want me to know well she is my step mum I don't know my real prance and I want to know and she wont tell me anything about them and my dad likes this job and I have the knowledge and stuff to do it its I don't know my real last name sorry"

"That's ok it's not your fault maybe I can use your name your using it might work"

"Ok then Sorrell my name is Amy Sorrell"

"Ok Amy let me see ow ok I found you and your real name and I think you have the stuff you need to do this job your hired and your going to do the same job as Connor for a couple of days then I will give you a another job to do for the minute I will get him CONNOR GET HERE NOW" he shouted

I turned around and there was Connor and that was quick it was like he ran but I new he was at the door.

"Connor this is your new partner Amy she is going to be with you till I can find a suitable job for her I need more time to look at her record and CV"

"Ok then sir fine by me"

"can you file this please I no it's not your job but can you anyway" yer ok then I don't mind im not doing anything"

"Thanks"

I walked off with Connor into this huge room it was like a computer room with loads of cabernets of guns and bullets and equipment he looked at the files and I saw my one and I wanted to know my last name but he wouldn't let me but he looked anyway and his eyes widened I asked why.

"What the matter it looks like you have seen a ghost'"

"No its nothing do you know you prance"

"No I don't why does it say on there please let me look please"

"I can't sorry but it don't say how old you are though"

I was confused why he wanted to know my age it's not interesting but I told him anyway.

"16 why"

"Ow nothing"

"How old are you"

"16 coming on 17 soon"

"Ok then so what job do you do"

"Computers and stuff not that interesting"

He walked out the room and I quickly opened the draw to find my name I found it but it was under C. I looked at it my name is really different but it didn't help though I was about to read the name but then Connor came and I put it down and closed it and walked out I didn't tell him were I went but the only letters I saw out of it was 'Amy Cut...' I needed to find out the rest of it I walked back into the room were I was and Connor said

"Now Amy this is were we work the job is to find anomalies and track them and to find codes and stuff but you won't understand it yet though and do you know what anomalies are though"

"No I don't but tell me so I know"

"Ok then there parts in time were monsters and aliens are and they open at anytime and we need to be on alert at all times and also aliens come out and try and destroy anything they can find or see and sometimes they take people in the anomalies and then we go in there"

"Ok then and why can't we go in?"

"Because it's dangerous we don't know whats going to be in there we sometimes but it's only if we need to"

"Ok then I gets it now lets get on then"

"Ow haha Amy"

"What"

"Don't be funny"

"Why not"

"Because only I do jokes im only joking haha"

"Ok haha"

He walked off to see if James was free so I went on the computer and looked on the records and typed in cut as a last name and it come up nick cutter I didn't know who that was till I read his profile it says 'nick cutter divorced to Helen cutter works at the arc as the leader he has one child but don't know the name yet and he works as a crew member and he is a really good man and independent.' Well that helps a bit then I typed it Amy Sorrell, it came up Amy Cutter and then I remembered

"My dad is nick cutter and my mum is Helen cutter so that makes me Amy cutter I know now"

Then Connor came and I exited it and I looked at the screen and wondering what all the symbols mean.

"Amy what you doing?"

"Looking at the screen for anomalies I have nothing else to do"

"ow ok you look like you have just see something interesting you can tell me I wont tell anyone I promise im on your side here girl"

"ok then when you went to see James I was looking at peoples CV well I typed in sorrell my last name and it said Amy cutter so I typed it cutter and it said nick cutter and I read his CV and it said he was divorced to Helen cutter and he has one child which means he is my dad and Helen is my mum why wouldn't you tell me"

"Well Helen cutter is a criminal and wants to destroy us and she is dangerous and we need to stop her and cutter your dad we is a really good guy and he is on break at the moment and he is coming back soon but he don't know you're here and he didn't talk about you a lot he said he misses his daughter and stuff but he don't tell us about you or how old you are and I don't know why he abandoned you"

"Neither do I"

It got to the end of the day I found out you can get there at anytime till 9:30 and leave after 6 but I left at 7 well I got offered Connor asked if I wanted a lift home and I said yes and he dropped me off at home and when I got out the car he said to me

"Nice place so 9:30 tomorrow then"

"Yer if you want and nice car see you tomorrow and thanks for the lift"

"That's ok see you tomorrow"

And he drove off I wondered why he dropped me off I was ok to walk or maybe he wanted to see my house I don't knows I walked in the house I saw him stop and get out the car he lives just down the road to me I thought as I walked into the house I had dinner and went upstairs to bed at about 9 I thought to myself this isn't so bad after all my job I wanted ive got my own house I can do what I like and I found out who my real parents are im going to like it here all I need now are my friends then ive got what I want.


	4. The anomalies trip

The anomalies trip

I woke up and had breakfast and I looked online to see what I had and I had an email from someone, I opened it and it was James Lester just telling me that I got the job and telling me about the arc and my job and thanks for the application and the times I have to be at work and some files I need on my laptop and I emailed him back saying thanks for the email and I logged off and put the laptop in its case ready to bring to work because I need to download the programs I need on there for the arc and im going to do it at work. I was on my way upstairs and I herd a knock on the door and it was a man because of the figure of the person I opened the door and it was Connor.

"Hey Amy you ready for work I though to pick you up?"

"Hey Connor I just need to get ready and get my bags and ok, come in and wait for a bit in my living room"

"Ok then amy thanks"

He went in and sat on the sofa like he would like he was at home he put one arm on the side of the sofa and legs spread out and the other arm on to top of the sofa, I walked upstairs in my house, you don't realize how big it was till you had someone round, it was a mansion it was huge but I was used to it, I got dressed in a black sort dress with my hair curled and make up and black high heels I look like im going out not to work but never mind I put my laptop in its bag and a spare pair of shoes I needed to pack trainers just in case there is any running. I was ready to go I go down stairs and Connor was there he turned off the TV and was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. We walked out the house and locked the door and got in Connors convertible, I sat in the fount passenger's seat and as Connor got in he passed a pair of cool sun glasses.

"Thanks Connor who's are these?" as I put them on.

"My x girlfriends Abby you look cool in them I like mine"

"Really did you just take them?"

"No she left them so straight to work or do you want to stop off at the restraint for breakfast?"

"Up to you I don't mind"

"Ok to work and do you want to come to dinner with me after work?"

"Yer ok then"

He drove to work he kept looking at me weird and I looked at him and smiled back to him as he smiles at me, he took his hand off the wheel and changed the gear and then I though to myself he drives with 2 hands cool but I was wrong he put his hand on my leg purposely missing the gear handle and holding my leg and he started to rub it I was getting wearied out but I liked in a strange way. We got to work and he let go of my leg I was like yes we are here and I didn't want him to tough my leg and I was wondering to myself if he liked me or he is just being a player I don't know.

I got out the car and put the glasses back in the car and shut the door and I turned round because I herd a familiar voice saying.

"So Lili what do you want to do?"

I was getting very happy because I thought to myself my mated are here I think and I turned right around and I shouted in happiness.

"RHYS, LILI AND GEORGIA!"

They turned around and say me and they shouted me name and ran to me and we started to talk and Connor turned around and said to me.

"Amy you coming or shall I tell James you will be in a sec?"

"Tell him I will be a couple of mins thanks"

And he walked in the arc and shut the door and I was excited because my gang is here I hope they forgot I forgot to call them yesterday but ow well.

"So who was that in the car then?" Lili said in a tone as in a boy really type of voice.

"Ow him that's Connor he is a really nice guy im working with him he is the one who is in the same part as me he is helping me with the work"

"Really it must be a lot of fun?"

"Yer a lot and I found out who I really am yesterday"

"Who?"

"Amy Cutter, Helen and nicks child but Helen is a baddy so im fighting against my mum cool"

"Wicked I wish I worked with you and we have to go and meet up with Sam, izzy and josh speak to u later bye"

"Ok them bye"

We walked away I went in and walked to my desk and put my stuff under the desk in my draw and I went to tell Lester I was here, he didn't mind he understood but I cant do it again though I was ok with it and I went to my work space and Connor was there waiting for me and I sat down next to him as my desk is next to his, well it is one long desk with computers but we have our own part and we just share all of it as we are good friends now, it got to about 2hrs later and the siren went off my very first anomalie I went along with them and there was hundred of us me Connor and backer were in the small truck ad we drove to 20 million track street were the anomalies is and we parked there and as we got there we saw some one go in the anomalie and we get there and Becker goes.

"We need to see who went in we need 2or 3 of you to go in and find who ever went in and to tell them to get out because its dangerous"

"ok then how about Amy Becker as its her first one and I can go in with her so we know that she isn't on her own and I have the devise for the anomalie I can use it if it closes"

"Ok then Connor you and Amy can go in anyone else"

"Its like a bid hehe" everyone laughed at my joke.

"No one ok Danny with me to check the area to see if there are anymore anomalies near bye and every one else stay here and contact Lester to tell him we found it and its ok and secure lets go team"

"Ok then Becker" everyone said.

I walked in the anomalie with Connor he held my hand as we walked in and we got to the other side and it looked grey it was grey and we herd a noise and Connor let go of my hand and we both ran towards it I would think he was mad running into trouble but its my job I love my job its so cool. We get to a house and we see a figure Connor shouted

"Get out of there its not save come with us we are here to save you this place is dangerous"

"So why you here Connor?"

"To save you and how do you know my name?"

"I just do"

"Turn around so we can see you" I shouted at it.

"Ok then"

She turned around and walked out the hut and it was Helen my mum I have finally meet her what the hell is she doing here I thought. She started to talk to Connor and then she toughed my shoulder and Connor pushed her hand away from me and said to her.

"Get off her Helen"

"Why she is my daughter and why are you protecting her from me im her mum"

"Because your dangerous and I don't want to see her hurt"

"Its ok Connor" I said softly.

"Ok then amy"

He moved out the way and Helen started to say stuff like

"Come with me and I will show you everything"

"No I want to stay with dad and Connor I like it here with them and I don't trust you with your record"

"Now look what you did Connor you have now put my own daughter against me"

"No I chose that myself"

"Fine im still not coming though"

So we grabbed her and dragged her we didn't cear but she pulled out and ran and we lost her we ran after her but she got away and we just stood in a path way against the wall and me and Connor was talking about our lives because we were bored and he put his hand on my hand.

"So what restaurant do you want to go to tonight?"

"I don't mind it's up to you and just wondering but why are you holding my hand Connor?"

"Ow ok and I don't know I just am and you didn't mind me holding your leg"

"Yer but I was just wondering why"

"Ow ok then and do you want to know or not because I don't mind telling you"

"Ok then tell me I don't care"

"Ok then im doing this because ever since I met you I thought you were alright but now I fancy you, you don't have to believe me but it's true"

"Really I new you liked me it was that or you're a player"

"No im not a player if I like them then I flirt then tell them that's how I work"

"Really shall we get going back I don't think Helen wi…" I got interupded.

Connor grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss and he pined me to the wall I couldn't move I didn't want to pull out because I kind of like him to our lips met and he started to kiss and he put his hands on my ass and he put my hands on his and then we were like that for ages and it turned into a snog and he put his hands up my top and he started to go up my back but he stopped because my phone ran I just fell in love with him like a drug but it wasn't. I answered the call it was Lili

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Why are you calling me you know I'm at work I'm a bit busy" looking at Connors cute eyes he put his hands back on my bum.

"Ow I was just wondering were you are so I can pick you up"

"In an anomalie at the moment with Connor and Connor is taking me out tonight to a restraint"

"Ow are you going out with him?"

"No not yet why?"

"Because I think you are I've got to go now Sam wants me ok bye"

"Bye"

I put the phone back in my pocket and Connor put his nose on my nose and said.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes I will"

Connor pulled me into a kiss but it turned into a snog and he put his hand up my top but this time he got higher then before I couldn't be bothered to stop him because I was so in love with him he got to my bra and I put his hands back on my bum and he looked at me as in why did you do that but we carried on kissing and we was snogging for ages, after a while we decided to go back as we went through the anomalie Becker was wondering what took so long but Connor just said that Helen ran off and we went to find her but we couldn't and we decided to come back and we went back to the arc and Connor was packing up to go and I got my bag and then Lester called me.

"Amy before you leave I need to talk to you"

"Ok then I'm just coming"

I walk into his or office and he was standing there.

"I was just wondering do you want to change your job I can get you a job with Becker or Danny because your actions today was really good your just like your dad so I thought maybe you would like to be with Becker, and for a tip Becker makes a good boyfriend by the way ive been told by his old girlfriend."

"ow umm that's nice of you but I like my job at the moment its really fun but I would like to do both but I don't think I would be aloud I was going to do my job at the moment and fight the creatures with backer when there is an anomalie and no thanks about the Becker offer"

"Ow ok then and you can but it's a lot of work and ok you can go now"

I walked out and got my bag and Lester called me back.

"Are you going out tonight?"

"Yer why?"

"Just wondering you look nice by the way were are you going because I need tips"

"Really ok then I'm going to a restraint and to empress a girl is to take them out and by them flowers and to spoil them"

"Ow ok then thanks I know someone here that I can get tips for and who you going with some mates?"

"no Connor has asked me if I want to go to a restraint with him and I don't know which one yet and yer here is another one pick the girl up at the house and open the door for them and shut it after they have got in and open it when you get there and stuff like that and I'm going now bye"

"Ok then have a nice time with Connor bye"

I walked out and smiled I was wondering why he asked that but never mind I got to the car park and Connor wondered where I was and I said Lester wanted me and I got in the car and put my new sunglasses on and we drove off and Connor put him hand on my leg again and rubbed his hand up and down my leg and as well go there Lili was standing by the wall of the restaurant with Sam kissing and holding hands and they didn't notice us until I got out the car and kissed Connor on the cheek and walking into the restraint with Connor holding my hand and trying to make me laugh, Lili was really surprised and so was Sam they told Rhys and Georgia when they came and they were like.

"Lets go in and book something to eat see what there doing?" Rhys said.

"No leave her it might ruin it because they might be going out just leave them alone only because you're jealous of them and Amy can get a better boy then you."

"No im not jealous I'm just amazed I'm hungry aswell"

"Rhys"

"What"

They decided to come in and sit near me an Connor I didn't see them because I was laughing at his jokes and then as we was about to leave I get up and see Rhys and I went up to them to see what the hell they are doing here and we spoke for ages then we went home and I showed them my house and I had a sleep over and Connor went home and it was the end of the day and I cant wait for tomorrow.


End file.
